After traveling 50 miles by taxi, Ann is charged a fare of $\$120$. Assuming the taxi fare is directly proportional to distance traveled, how much would Ann be charged (in dollars) if she had traveled 70 miles?
Explanation: Let $d$ equal the cost of a 70 mile taxi ride. Since we know that Ann was charged $120 dollars a 50 mile taxi ride, we can set up the proportion $\frac{120}{50}=\frac{d}{70}$. If we solve for $d$ by multiplying both sides by 70, we find that $d=\left(\frac{120}{50}\right)(70)=\boxed{168}$ dollars.